starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.15.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.15.0 General *Terran Champion ‘Nathanias’ is our newest Announcer and is purchasable in the Collection. **See our blog for more information. *Zerg **The larva icon has been horizontally flipped so the larva count is easier to read on the command card. Co-op Missions *The enemy AI will now deal more effectively against Carriers and Swarm Hosts on Brutal and Hard difficulties. Fenix *Praetor Suit Shield Capacitor Ability cooldown has been reduced from 8 seconds to 5 seconds. *Removed armored flag from Praetor Suit. *The Fenix Armor Suits will now maintain selection state, subgroup state, and control group state after being swapped. *Disruptor cost changed from 80/240 to 120/120. Swann *SCVs will no longer attempt to assist in building Tech Labs, Reactors, and Tech Reactors. *HUD UI has been upgraded. *For the thoughts behind these changes, you can read the forum post here. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an outdated loading screen tip for Immortals. Multiplayer *Fixed an issue where the Oracle's Stasis Ward footprint was too small, making it difficult for multiple melee units to surround and attack it. Maps *(2) Odyssey LE **Fixed a rare issue where sending Drones to mine at a Rich Mineral Field from a specific angle would cause it to be temporarily stuck when attempting to return cargo. **Fixed several issues where textures were appearing the incorrect color. Tournaments *Fixed an issue where players were removed from an active tournament if they logged off briefly. User Interface *Fixed an issue with the Performance tab and the Score Summary tab having display issues in 3840x2160 resolutions. *The matchmaking timer now shows the correct amount of elapsed time. *When viewing a player's profile after a match, the score screen will now remain behind the profile window. Campaign *Fixed an issue on ‘With Friends Like These” where a player wouldn't receive credit for the bonus objective if it occurred at the same time as the Hyperion levels up. Co-op *Fixed a rare issue where a Mission will not end after the victory conditions have been met. * Fixed an issue where “Watch with others” was not functioning with Co-op replays. *Fixed an issue on Void Thrashing where the bonus objective will not update after destroying the Archangel. *Enemy Liberators in Defender Mode will now properly display the correct armor value. *The Scythe of Amon Breakdown stat "Damage Dealt to Void Shards" now records the correct amount of damage. *On Night of the Dead, if a Choker is killed while its Tentacle Attack is holding a flying unit, the unit will no longer fail to return to its previous height. *'Fenix' **Observers will now orient upwards when set to Surveillance Mode. **The Conservator now has a detailed wireframe tooltip in its Phasing Mode. **Fixed a tooltip typo for Clolarion's "Build Interceptor" button. **Fenix's Suit Attack Speed mastery tooltip no longer displays as 0%. **Fixed a bug where players could prevent the Archangel from fleeing by using Fenix's Arbiter ability Stasis. **Units cloaked by Fenix's Arbiter will now benefit from Vorazun's Strike from the Shadows damage buff. **Corrected the tooltip for ‘Variable Deployment’ to correctly state that Armor Suits will only restore health while not active. *'Abathur' **The Prolonged Dispersion upgrade in the Greater Spire no longer leaves a locked icon after completion. **You'll now be able to use the Viper's Abduct ability on Nova's units. *'Nova' **Griffin Airstrike will now damage Void Shards and other map objective structures. *'Vorazun' **Units inside enemy Infested Bunkers are now frozen by Time Stop. *'Raynor' **The bunker icon now changes to the version with the turret once you've reached commander level 7. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.15.1 *Fixed a file corruption issue that could cause the Mac client to crash. Category:StarCraft II updates